


Did They Get you to Trade Hot Ashes for Trees

by MissLuci



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuci/pseuds/MissLuci
Summary: Inspired by Season 5 Episode 2 Title Reveal and who might say it.502 - episode 69 - "Lucifer! Lucifer! Lucifer!"





	Did They Get you to Trade Hot Ashes for Trees

It was an ordinary Tuesday, the precinct bustled with all the usual activity. 

Near her lab, Ella Lopez was talking animatedly to Detective Espinoza, her eyes alight and her arms making sweeping motions as she described something to Dan. He stood with his arms crossed and a half smile on his face. Chloe watched the two of them and wondered if they might ever hook up? NAH, she thought to herself, that would be too weird... 

Suddenly, Ella froze mid sentence, clutched Dan's arm and screeched at the top of her very substantial lungs, "LUCIFER!"

Now it was Chloe's turn to freeze as Dan turned slowly and said with much less enthusiasm, "Lucifer!"

Could it be? After so many months had passed and she'd given up seeing him again even as she still talked/prayed to him at night hoping he might hear her some way before she fell asleep sobbing into her pillow. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she KNEW, slowly turning, eyes wide breath caught somewhere between a scream and a cry, "Lucifer!" her voice dipped an octave as she beheld his smiling face. 

His grin was ear splitting and he started towards her only to be tackled by an overly enthusiastic Ella throwing her arms around him in a crushing Lopez hug. He continued to stare at Chloe as he patted Ella's back and said, "Yes, it's good to see you too Miss Lopez." She beamed up into his face, then noticed the line of his stare. "Oops, sorry!" She unwound herself from his tall frame and stepped back leaving a clear path towards his detective.

Chloe was frozen in place, wanting nothing more than to launch herself into his arms, but afraid to move in case he was a mirage. He moved forward jostling her out of her trance. They walked towards each other, quickly covering the thirty feet or so that had separated them. 

They both paused for a heartbeat staring into each others eyes silently pouring all their love and longing into the stare before moving as one and crushing each other in an intimate embrace. Lucifer's fingers wound themselves into Chloe's messy bun dislodging all the pins, his other hand pressed into the small of her back pulling her as close to him as possible burying his face into her hair and sighing deeply. Chloe wrapped one arm around his waist and the other snaked under his arm and rested at the nape of his neck, she turned her face into the hollow of his throat and breathed in his scent. They stood tucked together as one for several moments before Lucifer pulled back slightly and Chloe tilted her head. He leaned in for a kiss. 

Their lips touched gently at first, then a small sound escaped from the back of Chloe's throat and she whimpered softly into Lucifer's mouth. Her hot breath and parted lips lit the smoldering fire in Lucifer's groin and he sunk his tongue into her mouth, holding the back of her head. Chloe deepened their kiss further, meeting his tongue thrust for thrust.

"WHOA!!!! Get it Decker!!!" Hollered Ella.

Chloe and Lucifer startled and broke apart, still in each others arms, but with a hairsbreadth of space between them now. Chloe blushed from the top of her head to the soles of her feet. She could feel the flaming fire of their desire written all over her face and she smiled at Lucifer shyly before leaning forward to touch his forehead with her own. Lucifer stared down at her adoringly, his arms gently holding her in his embrace.

The precinct was extremely quiet. Chloe just knew if she looked around that everyone would be staring at them. For a moment she felt embarrassed, but then she decided she didn't care what anyone thought because he was back and she was going to love him as long as he could stay, onlookers be damned!  
Chloe stepped back slightly, Lucifer relaxed his embrace as she moved away from him. His heart jumped a little as she reached down to take his ringed right hand and began walking. He looked down at their fingers as they moved, his hand nearly swallowed hers and she was doing this thing with her thumb tracing it over his knuckles and playing with his ring. Just that small motion was driving him wild, but he followed her willingly back towards Ella and Dan, a smile lighting his face. 

The early afternoon sun seemed to be following Lucifer as he walked, but Dan was sure it was a trick of the light. "So, you're back?" snarled Dan. "I have some questions about the mass murder/suicide at the Mayan. It seems pretty strange that you disappeared the day after it happened."

"Dan" pleaded Ella, "We've been over this, there is no evidence to connect Lucifer to that crime scene."

"It just seems suspicious is all I'm saying. I want answers. Where were you? Why did you leave so suddenly? Why didn't you return anyone's calls? Do you know what you're leaving DID to Chloe? She was a mess for months! So was Trixie. I had no answers to give her. How could you do that to Chloe? How could you do that to a CHILD who trusted you?"

"DAN! STOP!!" screamed Chloe. "I've already told you, as much as I hated it, I understood why he had to leave and I knew there was no way to get in touch with him." Her voice hitched as she said, "I knew he might not be able to come back. Yes, I was upset, but I know why he left and I'm proud of him." She looked at Lucifer and his soft smile told her more than any words could.

"Well then... what about the Mayan? Where were you that night?!" Dan asked Lucifer. "Since you don't LIE, I know you'll tell me the truth!"

"If you must know Detective DOUCHE, I was with my brother, Eve and Mazikeen and we were sending demon souls back to Hell and saving my nephew. Then I had to go back home to Hell to crush a rebellion."

"Really?!" scoffed Dan rolling his eyes and turning to Chloe. "This is the kind of man you want to be with? One who tells outlandish lies all the time?"

"Dan, Lucifer always tells the truth and I know because I was with him that night. We went back to his penthouse and I did not leave until the next day. I will swear to that under oath."

"Detective?" Lucifer tilted his head in question.

"It's the truth, I spent the night in the penthouse in your bed." Chloe turned to Dan who shook his head and stomped off angrily. (no one really needed to know that she was sobbing, totally heartbroken into his pillows)

"So.......um......" Ella said into the awkward silence left by Dan's departure. "Do you maybe want to look at some evidence in the case we're working on?" Ella smiled up at Lucifer and Chloe who both happily followed the cheery scientist to her lab.

After an afternoon of half paying attention to her work and getting absolutely nothing done with Lucifer hovering next to her, asking pointed questions while tracing small circles on the inside of her arm or brushing a stray hair behind her ear with his warm fingers, it was finally time to go. Ella was still in her lab and she waved at them as they walked to the elevator hand in hand. Her exaggerated wink causing Chloe's eyes to roll and Lucifer to laugh appreciatively. 

Once in the precinct elevator, Chloe stared straight ahead trying not to look at Lucifer. Lucifer stared directly at Chloe, she could feel his eyes devouring her, but she was determined to behave in the elevator so she did not look at him once. It was the longest elevator ride in history! FINALLY, the elevator dinged and deposited them into the late afternoon LA sunlight. Chloe looked up at Lucifer and caught her breath. The sun behind his head seemed to be reflecting off his black hair instead of being absorbed by it. Wasn't that impossible? He caught her stare and smirked. "Distracted by my beauty detective?" he teased. "Actually yes Lucifer, you are glowing!" His smile faltered and he turned in the direction of the beams. "stop" he whispered quietly and suddenly the light began acting as it should. Chloe stood mouth open as he turned back around and smiled in her direction. "Did you just... just... tell the sun where to shine?....and it...*gulp* listened?" 

"Why yes Detective, I am the lightbringer, so light tends to follow me and the sun is the brightest light of all. I have recently been enlightened, so to speak, about something that we need to talk about later and I'm noticing that a side effect of this is that light is more attracted to me on Earth than it has been in the past. "

"Wow, wow, WOW Lucifer!" Chloe gasped. "This may take more time to get used to than your devil face!" teased Chloe.

Lucifer closed the gap between then and pulled her into an embrace. "Don't you DARE!" he snarled pressing her against him in a tight embrace, making her head swim and her eyes lose focus as she fought against the urge to tear their clothes off in the parking lot.

"Lucifer, not here!" she said breathlessly.

He ignored her, bending his head and kissing her fiercely, taking the last bit of breath she had left. He let go of her as quickly as he'd grabbed her, "Very well Detective, lets go." he began walking towards his Corvette. 

Chloe stood still trying to catch her breath, "Lucifer, please come to my house for a bit to see Trixie before Dan takes her overnight." she called after him. She wasn't sure he heard her at first, but then he paused and turned around to smile at her. "Of course!"

Chloe scuttled about the kitchen cutting up onions and tomatoes along with browning ground beef and shredding a rotisserie chicken before tossing it in some seasonings. She nervously checked her reflection several times in the microwave patting the sides of her hair and touching her face. What was taking him so long? She was expecting him to arrive soon after she did to surprise Trixie, but he still wasn't there almost an hour later. Did he have to go back to Hell? she asked herself. No, he would have called me at least, she thought.

"Mommy, why are you acting so weird?" asked Trixie.

"Well Monkey, I had a visitor at work today and...." 

Just then the door opened and Lucifer walked in carrying a ginormous bouquet of flowers and a huge chocolate cake.

"LUCIFER!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Trixie hurtling like a rocket towards him and nearly knocking him off his feet. He swayed slightly, set down the flowers and cake on a nearby table and returned her enthusiastic embrace. 

"Urchin." he whispered as she clung tightly to him.

"Lucifer, where did you go? Why were you gone so long? I missed you! Mommy REALLY missed you!" Trixie chattered as she jumped from his arms. "Is this cake all for ME!? WHOA! Lucifer, you're the best! Mom, look!" Trixie said as she spun around towards her mom. 

"Yes monkey, I see." Chloe said with a lump in her throat. It seems the devil actually loved her offspring. 

"These are for you my love" Lucifer said handing her the bouquet of flowers. "They are nowhere near as beautiful as you." he said handing them to her and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

At that moment, Dan arrived for Taco Tuesday and Trixie yelped, "DADDY! My 3 favorite people all at the same time! This is HEAVEN!"

Chloe and Lucifer shared a glance and smiled while Dan hugged the exuberant girl. 

"Dan" said Lucifer as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Lucifer" returned Dan.

"Mommy, isn't this the BEST Taco Tuesday EVER!?" exclaimed Trixie.

"Yes monkey, I think it is."

After a surprisingly civil dinner conversation and large servings of chocolate cake, Dan and Trixie departed for the evening leaving Lucifer and Chloe alone.

"Can I take you back to the penthouse?" asked Lucifer.

"Well, there is this mess....." Chloe trailed off her eyes resting on the remnants of their meal.

"I'll send someone to take care of it."

Moments later, in Lucifer's car, the night wind blowing through their hair, Lucifer and Chloe were both deep in thought, their hands intertwined between them, they pulled up to the entrance of LUX.

As soon as Lucifer put the car in park he was at her door opening it for her and guiding her towards his private entrance.

Chloe felt almost shy as they stepped into the elevator. She looked up at Lucifer under her lashes wondering what she'd see in his face. All hesitation left her when she saw his expression, a combination of naked longing and awe. She touched the stubble at the side of his cheek and he leaned into her hand kissing the palm. "I've thought of nothing but this moment Chloe, being alone with you, finally." he whispered hoarsely. 

She looked deep into his eyes and answered, "Me too Lucifer, me too!"

The elevator doors opened and they tumbled out, half dressed, tearing at each others remaining clothing, Lucifer shedding his shirt and reaching for Chloe's already unbuttoned blouse and her bra, ripping them away, tossing the shreds of fabric to the side, lifting her up, her legs straddling him, he carried her to the bar and sat her down, divesting himself of his trousers and boxers. He was fully naked and she still had pants on, he lifted her off the bar for a moment and ripped at her pants and undergarments, she stroked his back and pulled at him to close any gap between them. Fully naked, she sat on the bar while he ran his hands over her back and sides. Her head thrown back, her neck exposed, Lucifer sucked little kisses down her throat and lower to her sternum and then her breasts. His hands seems to be everywhere at once. She could not catch her breath or get her bearings. She ran her hands across his back, down his firm buttocks and lightly caressed between his cheeks eliciting a moan of pleasure from deep within his belly that reverberated against her thighs as his head dipped lower. He licked a path from mid thigh on both legs. His hands against her knees spreading her wide for his eager tongue to explore. He flattened his tongue against her clit and licked slowly causing her to buck up to meet his mouth.  
Chloe moaned, "Lucifer!"  
He continued his ministrations by placing the point of his tongue against her open hole and plunging it inside as one hand sought out her breast and the other snaked around to her clit. "Lucifer!"  
She moaned again in ecstasy barely able to remain conscious against the onslaught of his tongue and hands. The point of his tongue traced circles inside her touching places she didn't even know she had. "Lucifer!" she cried, "Please!" she begged for release.  
He immediately pulled away from her, lifting her off the bar, her entire being felt limp in his arms, but she wrapped her legs around his waist as tight as she could as he carried her into the bedroom where a messy bed awaited their arrival. 

His eyes caught her in a questioning glance. "I stay here sometimes..." she admitted shyly. "I asked your help not to change the sheets because they still smell like you."

"Oh my sweet sweet Chloe, I will spend every waking moment making sure you never feel abandoned again." Lucifer promised as he lay her gently down onto the tangled sheets. 

Chloe began writhing under him, grinding her hips to meet his. He placed his hands on either side of her face and held her still for a moment. "Look at me!" he demanded. She opened her eyes and tried desperately to focus. Lucifer was staring at her, his eyes blazing red, his mouth parted, her juices still on his lips. "I want to see you when I make you mine." he whispered.  
She felt his knees pushing her legs further apart and the engorged tip of his shaft touching her. She arched to meet him closing her eyes again. "No!" He stopped moving, " Look at me!" She tried desperately to obey him, forcing her eyes to remain open as he slipped slowly inside of her, his heat clawing it's way deep into her belly. His gaze remained locked onto hers as he began moving slowly and rhythmically. Chloe grabbed his shoulders and clawed at his back arching to meet his every thrust. With each motion he seemed to grow larger and fill her more completely, she writhed and moaned and begged for release, he continued to move in a slow steady rhythm until he was fully, totally immersed into her. She began to groan and cry out his name repeatedly, "Lucifer! Lucifer! Lucifer!" until she began to see stars in her vision. He lifted her hips from the bed and thrust into her harder and harder crying out her name, "Chloe! Chloe! Chloe!" He sat up and pulled her into his lap seating her fully onto his erection, he grabbed her buttocks and squeezed and kneaded and pumped and ground into her soft warm core. She wrapped her arms fully around his neck and back and kissed him, pouring her heart and all her pent up longing and love into the kiss, their tongues thrusting in the same rhythm as their hot wet slippery sex. Chloe felt herself almost floating above her own body as waves upon waves of pleasure shot through her body. Lucifer suddenly released her mouth and threw his head back in a guttural roar. His wings sprung out from his back and his seed filled her inside more completely than she thought possible. Chloe shuddered and shook with the force of her own orgasm, heat spreading from her center outward and back again until she was limp and exhausted lying in the circle of Lucifer's arms.  
He kissed her softly on the cheek, then the neck, then lay down gently with her wrapped in his wings which seemed to be vibrating with the force of their lovemaking. Chloe sank into the bed, grateful for the support and clung to Lucifer, burying her head into his chest before slowly drifting off to sleep happier than she'd even been in her life.

When she woke, she heard his piano softly playing in the next room. Chloe, wrapped in the top sheet, made her way into the room noting the smooth planes of Lucifer's back and the small dip before his buttocks. His strong arms flexed as he played, seemingly oblivious to her presence. As she approached the bench, she noticed his eyes were closed and he was leaning back smiling. She could not resist a stolen kiss on his upturned lips causing him to falter in his playing. "Detective! I thought you'd sleep longer after that!" he said with a smile, scooting over to give her half the bench. 

"mmmmm, yes, it was a good sleep, but I got cold, missed my bed partner." she teased. 

"Oh, I'm more than willing to join you again!" he grinned leaning down to kiss her fully on the mouth.

"That sounds great, but you did say you had something we needed to talk about?" she asked.

"Oh that.. yes, well, it seems that prophecy nonsense was more than we thought and the evil being released meant that evil would be released from me, so... there you go." 

"so that is good news huh? I mean... that means... um, what does that mean Lucifer?" asked Chloe.

"I'm not completely sure, but I'm starting to think it means I may be allowed some happiness after all."

"so you will stay with me?" she said with a catch in her voice and a slight hesitation making her unsure. 

"as long as I can my love, as long as I can." Lucifer closed the gap between their mouths and slipped his hands into the folds of the sheet to find her warm skin waiting for his touch. 

The morning sun poured into the penthouse settling upon Lucifer and enveloping him. Light poured out around him like a prism and Chloe basked in the glow as he continued to warm her body with his own, kissing her neck, suckling her breasts, lifting her into his lap and his waiting erection. She tipped her head back to catch some of the beams as they eagerly sought out her lover. He seemed oblivious to the light as his strong arms wrapped around her waist thrusting her up and down, over and over, until she was limp again with exhaustion and ready to explode with pleasure, she arched into him as stars exploded in her vision and her mind seemed to be floating somewhere above her body which was shuddering and shaking with release. She nibbled his earlobe and moaned into his ear, falling almost limp with exhaustion onto his neck causing him to buck harshly and lift her into the air crushing her to him as he spilled his seed into her throbbing hot core. 

Lucifer carried Chloe to the balcony as she seemed unable to walk at the moment. He gently laid her on a lounge chair and stepped to the edge where he casually unfurled his wings and stretched in the early morning sunlight. Chloe could not believe the beauty that was on display in front of her. Lucifer's wings spread wide, light bouncing off every surface like thousands of tiny prisms, his strong back, his firm buttocks, his sculpted calves. Tears sprung to her eyes and she quickly wiped them away so as not to mar her vision. He turned to look at her, the smile on his face saying more than words ever could. Then he spoke, "Detective,....Chloe...I love you!" 

"Oh Lucifer.... Lucifer... Lucifer.... I love you too!"


End file.
